memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galileo type shuttlecraft
|operator = Starfleet |Type = Shuttlecraft |Active = 2280s-2370s |image2 = Galileo 5.jpg |imagecap2 = Side view |image3 = Galileo type shuttlecraft aft.jpg |imagecap3 = Aft view }} The Galileo-type shuttlecraft was a shuttlecraft type operated by Starfleet in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Physical arrangement This type of shuttlecraft had two nacelles, attached to the sides near the ventral hull with two pylons each, and two impulse thrusters facing aft. These thrusters were above and to the side of the rear hatch. The shuttles also had a small, stub wings on the craft's center line. There was also four maneuvering thrusters, located near the corners of the craft. There were two side doors, and the shuttle had a large forward facing window, on the dorsal side of the front of the craft. The forward ventral hull had a large black surface, and a series of landing lights were located in the center of the ventral hull. ( ) By the 2370s, two side windows had been added just forward of the side doors. ( ) Interior The interior of the shuttle had two forward facing seats in the cockpit, with a large center screen located between them. The main cabin had two rows of lights running the length of the ceiling, with a handrail running just below each light. There were inward facing bench seats that lined the sides of the craft with track lighting located beneath them. Shuttles had three weapons lockers located throughout the craft, two were located just aft of the side doors, one on each wall, and there was one located below the center screen in the cockpit. ( ) Shuttles of this type *''Galileo'' *''Copernicus *''Hawking'' Appendices Appearances *Star Trek films: ** ** Studio models The model for the Galileo and Copernicus was designed by Nilo Rodis and Andy Neskoromny, the Art Director and Set Designer for respectively. (Star Trek Encyclopedia, 3rd ed., pp. 184-185). They abandoned the grand vision Andrew Probert originally had for the refit-shuttlebay, and instead revisited Matt Jefferies' original design vision thereof and its accompanying Class F shuttlecraft that went with it, albeit in a upgraded version. Full scale exterior mock-ups For the first and only time a full-scale ''Constitution''-class shuttlebay was constructed with two accompanying full-scale mock-ups of the Galileo-type shuttlecraft, and tailored on Jefferies' original vision, as the elaborate vision of Probert was not called upon. Two full-scale exterior mock-ups were built for the film, the Galileo and the Copernicus, with only the Galileo endowed with a fully detailed interior as well. http://www.adamstarpictures.com/hollywood_films.htm Cinematographer Andrew Laszlo constructed a key sequence with the 8000 pound (empty) mock-up in as follows, "We actually landed the craft by suspending it from a huge construction crane. Not only does it land on the sand dunes, but a second later, the rear hatch opens and out pop a bunch of marines, who leap over the camera, followed by the crew of the Enterprise. We did that in a single shot! Everything becomes very difficult when you work in the sand–vehicles can't move, especially those that can transport and then lift a very large 8000 pound object. Although this difficulty was foreseen, even with the greatest foresight, certain things can and will go wrong, especially in the course of a motion picture being photographed on sand dunes. Just turning the shuttlecraft around to accommodate another camera angle meant bringing the crane in, picking the craft up, turning it and having the crane clear out of the shot–it took about an hour and a half." (American Cinematographer, issue July 1989, p. 61) Stored away on the Paramount Pictures lot after use in The Final Frontier, one of the full scale mock-ups received a new lease of life as it was later modified to represent the Type 6 shuttlecraft in Star Trek: The Next Generation. (Star Trek Encyclopedia, 3rd ed., p. 185) Rick Sternbach recalled, "Two full size shuttles were built, IIRC, with one being reworked for TNG. Chopped about six feet out of the middle, got new pods, and some side windows. Both of the original set pieces were weather damaged, but the one we used on TNG was, of course, the less trashed. Exposure to the elements has taken its toll on a number of pieces stored outside over the years; the TMP travel pod was totally trashed by the time we got to the studio for TNG."http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/02/24/shuttlecraft-copernicus/#comment-1838 The second full-scale mock-up eventually also received a refurbishment in the form of added weathering, updated signage and added cockpit side windows to represent the Hawking, slated for use in in a scene where Jean-Luc Picard is picked up near the end of the film. The scene however, was not used for the theatrical release. (Star Trek Generations (Special Edition) DVD, disc 2, deleted scenes–special) The mock-up was retained for a while by the studio as it was included as a tour exhibit, appearing in the 1998-1999 Star Trek World Tour, but has not been sighted since, having been most likely struck. Filming models Its limited number of appearances in the Star Trek franchise notwithstanding, the prominent featuring of the Galileo-type shuttle in The Final Frontier, eventually caused the manufacture of more scaled studio miniatures for the type that any other type of shuttle within the franchise. Apart from the full-scale mock-ups, no less than at least six models were known to have been constructed, of which five have been used in production. The 2½ feet studio models Regardless what Associates and Ferren, the company responsible for the visual effects shots for The Final Frontier, had in mind originally, the construction of a model for the (space) flight sequences of the Galileo-type shuttlecraft was never in doubt, as the full-scale mock-ups were simply too large and too heavy for use in the production of shots of this kind. Instead Ferren sub-contracted Gregory Jein, Inc. to construct a motion control photography studio model. Jein recalled, "We built the 2½ foot shuttle using plexiglass slab construction. After filling it with foam and turning out a finished piece, we then molded it, even though we ended up only making one of this size." (American Cinematographer, issue July 1989, p. 79) Constructed at 1/12 scale (or 32 inches), Dana White was among Jein's team who helped with the construction of the model, working from the blueprints used for the full-scale mock-ups. (Cinefex, issue 42, pp. 51, 53) Jein's company also constructed a in-scale shuttlebay maquette that went with the model for the exterior approach shots. After its use in The Final Frontier, the services of the model was again called upon for usage in Star Trek Generations. (Cinefex, issue 61, p. 77). As with its bigger full-scale sister, the model was modified with additional weathering, adjusted signage and added cockpit side windows to represent the Hawking. Unlike its bigger sister it did made an appearance in the theatrical release as said shuttle. The model escaped the 2006-2008 wave of auctions and was instead retained, as the Hawking, by the studio to function as a tour exhibit, appearing in tours like Star Trek World Tour, Star Trek: The Exhibition and Star Trek: The Adventure as late as 2011. http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/2011/10/star-trek-exhibition-set-up-day-2.html A second 2½ foot model turned up as in the Profiles in History's ''The Ultimate Sci-Fi Auction'' of 26 April 2003, estimated at $10,000-$12,000. That model turned out to be a copy Jein made for his own collection that was on loan to the Orlando, FL., branch of the -restaurant franchise, where it was photographed in the fall of 1996 by Star Trek studio model aficionado William S. McCullars, who published the pictures on his now defunct website "The Idic Page". Misrepresented in the auction catalog as "used for special effects sequences" (p. 56), since the actual model was still in the possession of the studio and since the model was endowed with the signage "7" instead of "5", as used in The Final Frontier (no doubt Jein's subtle hommage to the signage of the originak Class F ''Galileo''), the model was acquired by Microsoft's co-founder for a winning bid of $8,000, and is currently residing in his Seattle, WA., based . http://michiganexposures.blogspot.com/2010/06/seattle-scifi-museum.html This model was never used as a production asset. The camera test model Initially it was hoped that all the flight-deck sequences, and most notably the crash scene, could be done using the full-scale hangar deck set and the Galileo-type shuttlecraft mock-ups, but as cinematographer Andrew Laszlo ruefully noticed, "To do the effect practically on stage would have involved a bit of wire work, but to try to suspend a shuttlecraft that weighed in excess of 8000 pounds would have not required wires but cables, which certainly would have photographed. It would have required reinforcing the ceiling of the stage to support that weight. We thought of attaching the shuttlecraft to the boom arm of a large crane as we did for the landing on location in the desert, but unfortunately below this stage was Paramount's antique furniture collection which contains such valuable pieces that not even a standard crane is permitted on that studio floor." (American Cinematographer, issue July 1989, pp. 66-67) Reluctantly, because the problems involved matching frame-rate involved with miniature filming, that differed for the live-action (set) filming, the decision was made to have the crash sequence done as miniature effects. et in order to alleviate the frame-rate matching problem a larger scaled miniature of both the shuttle as well as the shuttlebay was deemed necessary, in this case a 1/6 scale. The five feet studio models External link * Category:Federation shuttle classes